


[podfic] River For The Sea

by Matriaya



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: It starts because Travis wants a Canadian buddy and Nolan wants Travis. Shit gets more complicated from there.AKA the poet-Nolan AU.(original work by LoveLeah)
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] River For The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [River for the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412632) by [LoveLeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLeah/pseuds/LoveLeah). 



> This podfic turned into a Project. I rerecorded several chapters, listened over and over to make edits bc it was the first one I ever recorded, and I didn't know what I was doing.  
> Each time, I fell more and more in love with the portrayal of these guys. All of it makes me so soft and full of swoons.  
> Leah, you leave me speechless.

****

**River for the Sea by LoveLeah, read by Matriaya**

**Banner by LoveLeah**

**Approximate** **runtime: 4 hours**

**Download or Stream on Google Drive:**

[ **Part 1** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/157MFJWlslsrZ9J6vE63-kbSe6wbtlYI6/view?usp=sharing)

[ **Part 2** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15B5elpdV9WSpLVFemD8t_yTEBxmu5zYd/view?usp=sharing)

[ **Part 3** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J53bXlbQ-8vbhwLsztqDGo2-l2ifkFqc/view?usp=sharing)

[ **Part 4** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Pjhj64HBlbgQrktQdI7R-Wg45U8f_uh1/view?usp=sharing)

[ **Part 5** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15xSrSBg0jv3jXmUcPvqA6xJj92EbhSUS/view?usp=sharing)

[ **Part 6** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i4jZlW1Fb8iBqkK5hIy0IbsEo--Rpr8v/view?usp=sharing)

[ **Part 7** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1R90JiM0-wg20hjZiJZFEvK_cc3TG88Ny/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
